


Quite An Interesting Day

by preciousandpure



Category: The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5905723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousandpure/pseuds/preciousandpure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake does a lot of things without consulting Adam first, but by far the worst is signing them both up for a charity event that Adam had no idea about. Adam doesn't mind too much, however, until he finds out that the two of them will spend the entire day side by side... in handcuffs. What's worse than that? How about having a live episode of The Voice to film that night? Adam is thrilled... (not).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quite An Interesting Day

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fic that was inspired by two short prompts on tumblr. One was that they wanted Adam and Blake to spend an entire day handcuffed to one another, and the other was that Adam spends the whole of an episode of The Voice sitting in Blake's lap. I figured they kind of go hand in hand... enjoy!

Adam paced around the kitchen as he held the phone up to his ear. “Man, I don’t know, are you sure this is a good idea?” He asked in concern. Adam had to admit, Blake did sound rather excited, and definitely thought of the neat possibility himself, but he knew he would desperately regret it if he ended up agreeing to this plan. After about another minute of uncomfortable silence, and Blake’s half-hearted pleas, he finally broke and agreed. He hung up the phone and sat on the couch, rubbing his face with his hand. Really, of all things they could do for charity, Blake had to agree for himself and Adam to be handcuffed together for an entire day. Adam hadn’t even known about it until Blake had just called him to tell him about it. As much as he did love Blake, and his jabs about Blake being annoying were always fake, he worried about spending a little too much time with him and actually getting sick of him. Adam had spent the entire day with Blake in the past at his ranch, but they were always able to go in different directions if they needed to.

The biggest thing that he was concerned about however, which also happened to be what Blake was most excited for, that bastard, was the day Blake agreed for this to take place was on one of the days they were shooting one of the live shows of The Voice. It was on a vote off day, so at least it was only an hour show, but still. He was literally going to have to sit on Blake’s lap for the entire show, most likely with the hand that was attached to Blake’s at an incredibly uncomfortable position behind his back. Adam knew the fans were going to absolutely love it, but for himself, maybe not so much. 

Adam arrived at the studio the day of the live broadcast and walked in to be met with the production assistants and all the other celebrities who agreed to do something for charity. Adam didn’t even know what the other options were, hell, he didn’t even hear about this event until Blake had called him and told him he signed the two of them up. Adam sighed while he was lead to the back to meet up with Blake. 

“Hey buddy, there you are!” Blake called out. “You ready for this?” He asked in an amused tone. 

“A little heads up before you agree to anything next time would be great.” Adam said, as Blake just walked over and hugged him. “Ew man, we are literally going to be like this all day, can’t we just enjoy our personal space while we have it?” Adam tried to sound annoyed, but really he knew Blake could tell he was having fun with this too. “I still can’t believe we have to do the show like this tonight.” 

Blake laughed, “Well be thankful it’s not a two hour show, but I don’t know what you are complaining about, you’re gonna be the one with the great view while I have to look at the back of your head!” Adam hadn’t thought about Blake not being able to see around him. Well, Blake’s fault for signing them up without consulting him first. 

Just then they were told the broadcast was starting and to be ready to walk out when they heard their names being called. After about five people were called, Adam heard his and Blake’s name so they walked out together, Adam pulling his hand out of Blake’s when he tried to grab for it. They both walked out and took their place next to the others, smiling and waving at the studio audience that was cheering. Once everyone was out, explanation of each person’s act for charity was announced. Everyone in the audience cheered and laughed when told Adam and Blake would spend the whole day in handcuffs together, there were even a few whoops and whistles. 

“But the most special part,” said the announcer, “is that you will be able to see Adam and Blake tonight live on The Voice, yes, still in their handcuffs. Have fun with that boys.” 

Blake then made a grab for Adam’s hand and held it in his before Adam had a chance to pull it away. They got a few more whistles from the audience until they moved onto the next person. At the end, they put the cuffs around Blake and Adam’s wrist and their long day of being together had officially started. 

“I’m sure we will all be tuning into The Voice tonight to see how you guys have handled this.” Said the announcer. The audience cheered once again. The studio started to clear out after a while and everyone went home, except for Adam and Blake, who were struggling a bit.

“You do realize we have to coordinate our steps now too, right?” Adam said, constantly trying to walk normally but being yanked back or forwards when Blake misplaced his step, which was almost every time. “What, are you drunk already, you big ogre?” 

“I could take you down right here and you could not get away, you do realize that right?” Blake said with a smirk. 

“Get your mind out of the gutter and come on, we need to go.” Adam said, laughing when he tugged his arm forward and Blake almost face planted. Of course Adam would have gone down then as well but had not thought of that until after, glad Blake didn’t actually fall, but was still happy to see him stumble. “Shit man, whose car are we taking, who is going to drive, and how the hell are they going to drive?” Adam said suddenly, stopping his steps. 

“Relax,” Blake reassured, “We’ll take my truck and i’ll drive, you can pick up your car tomorrow.” 

Now here was the extra tricky part Adam hadn’t thought of, actually getting into the car. Since Blake was driving, Adam had to get in the driver’s seat first, then climb over to the passengers side. Blake had to follow closely behind, getting into his side the moment he felt the tug of the cuffs. Adam thought he had gotten the better end of the deal, until he realized that while Blake got to comfortably keep both hands on the wheel, Adam had to keep his left hand elevated to keep up with Blake’s right. Also, whenever Blake turned the wheel and made a hard left, Adam’s wrist would be tugged and made to follow the wheel which meant that Adam was forced to fall into Blake. Blake laughed every time they turned, and Adam swore that Blake was taking extra turns just to make Adam fall into him. Clearly he had not gotten the better end of the deal. Adam was relieved when they finally pulled into Blake’s driveway. 

“How was the ride for ya buddy?” Blake said with a huge grin.

“I hate you.” Adam shot back, but couldn’t keep the smile off his face. 

“Well, we have to be down at the studio in a couple of hours so you get to do it all over again.” The grin got bigger on Blake’s face. Adam sighed as they entered the house. 

Blake was certainly correct, before Adam knew it they were back in the car and headed to the studio. Those couple of hours in the house weren't that bad, and Adam had actually expected the time to go much slower than it actually did. There was one moment, though, that Adam made Blake swear never to talk about again. One cringe worthy moment that Adam was sure he would have nightmares about later. One terrifying moment where Blake’s bladder had not been able to control itself, and Adam had to stand facing the wall as Blake relieved himself. Adam tried desperately to push those memories out of his head, and once again got tugged side to side with the wheel as he cursed Blake under his breath. 

They arrived at The Voice studio with plenty of time to get ready before the show. Another thing Adam had not thought about was that they also had to share trailers that night. No personal space, no relaxing alone before the show, no anything without Blake. They both walked in only to be greeted by Carson, who looked like a kid in a candy store at the moment, the biggest smile you had ever seen on a grown man. Adam prepared himself for the round of jokes Carson was about to throw at them.

“Look at you two lovebirds.” Carson said with a snarky laugh.

“Yeah, HaHa,” Adam said sarcastically. “Tonight is going to be a nightmare.” 

“He’s just angry he can’t do his pre-show yoga tonight.” Blake laughed back. 

“Yeah, because i’m attached to a doofus.” Adam shot back playfully, feeling a little less stressed.

“Okay boys, which trailer do you want to use tonight?” Carson asked. 

Adam laughed. “Well considering Blake’s trailer smells like cheese and whiskey, I would say mine.” 

Adam and Blake spent the remaining time before the show started talking in Adam’s trailer, after they got fixed up. Adam had actually practiced sitting on Blake’s lap, finding it just as uncomfortable as he thought it would be, but finding it hilarious that Blake also complained about having no way of seeing over or around him. Before they knew it, it was time for the show and they had lined up in the hall outside the stage door, preparing themselves for the night and the possibly disastrous show they were about to have. 

Gwen and Pharrell were already waiting on the side when they got there, immediately snickering when they saw the two walking towards them. 

“Well don't you two look cute.” Gwen mocked, while Pharrell laughed behind her. She could tell Adam was slightly annoyed and that Blake was loving every single second of it. 

After about ten minutes, the show had started and Carson was announcing each name. Gwen walked out first, waving to the crowd as they all went wild. Then Carson announced Pharrell, who gave Adam and Blake one last smirk before he walked out. 

Adam looked up at Blake right before they heard their name. “Ready?” 

Blake grabbed the hand that he was connected to. “Oh you know it, buddy.” 

Adam rolled his eyes. He knew there was no use in trying to fight with Blake that they shouldn't hold hands while they were already handcuffed, so Adam just let it happen. 

“And finally,” Carson announced, “give it up for Blake and Adam!” 

The two walked out, hand in hand, with their two wrists connected so there was no way of separating. The crowd went absolutely insane, cheering and whistling at the pair as they walked out onto the stage. Adam could feel his heart pounding out of his chest, but looked up at Blake who had the biggest, dopiest smile on his face, and Adam couldn't help but smile too. 

Before they even got to Blake's chair, Carson was already hurling jokes at them. They both had to move in sync in order for Blake to be able to sit down, and then for Adam to get on his lap with his arm twisted behind him. The step up to the chair along with the front on the chair only allowing entrance on the two sides made everything that more difficult. The audience continued to cheer until Adam finally plopped into Blake's lap, exhausted from the struggle of getting there. 

“Comfy there, Adam?” Carson eventually asked with a smile. 

“Of course,” Adam replied, “who wouldn't like sitting on a Sasquatch for an hour?” A laugh exploded from behind him. Adam smiled to himself. He secretly loved when Blake laughed, it was a sound so big and full of happiness. 

Adam then snapped out of it when Blake shouted from behind him. “Yeah well I can't see a damn thing around this moron!” Adam looked down and smiled to himself, loving every ‘insult’ that Blake lobbed at him. 

“Well I'm sure you will figure it out, Blake.” Carson said, then continued on with the start of the show. 

So far, whenever Blake wanted to talk to one of his artists, they had to walk down from the stage to the chair and stand on the side so Blake could actually see them. Adam would always try to disrupt them as much as possible, because bothering Blake is what he lived for. Then Blake would shoot Adam a look after his artist had walked away, and Adam laughed every time. It was a constant back and forth of disruptance, glares, and laughter. Adam could tell, however, that Blake was enjoying himself, and Adam was too. 

It was about halfway through the show when Adam started to get really squirmy and uncomfortable. He wouldn't want to be sitting on anyone else’s lap but Blake's, but his arm was sore from being twisted the whole time. He was used to being able to move around more. He already made Blake promise that they would not get out of the seat no matter what, since it took them so long to get in it the first time, which then of course made Blake joke about having to go to the bathroom and peeing on the seat. But Adam could feel his ADHD kicking in and he had to move. 

He started out by shifting his weight every couple of minutes. Then, unsatisfied still, he began to do it more frequently, until it turned into Adam shifting around every few seconds. Not huge noticeable movements for anyone else to catch, but Blake felt every little shift. 

After a couple of minutes of the constant shifts, Adam heard Blake clear his throat from behind him. It had just gone to commercial break, which was very fortunate for the both of them, because when Adam turned around to look at Blake, he could detect a light shade of pink to his cheeks. It also looked like he was avoiding Adam’s eyes. 

“Hey, buddy!” Adam tried, hoping to get Blake's attention. He wondered why Blake refused to look at him, while he was waving his hand in front of Blake’s face.

Blake then nervously shifted his eyes to Adam’s, the rosy color of Blake's cheeks becoming more prominent. 

He knew instantly that something was wrong. Real concern showed on Adam’s face as he tried to figure out what Blake could be thinking at that moment. He almost thought Blake looked… embarrassed? 

“Blake?” Adam said, slowly. “Is everything alright?” 

Blake's eyes sprinted away from Adam’s once more before coming back. 

“Do ya think you could maybe not move ‘round so much? It's makin’ me slightly uncomfortable.” 

Adam continued to search Blake’s face to try and figure out what was going on. 

“Yeah, sorry buddy.” Adam finally managed to get out. “It's just that, you know, this definitely isn't a very comfortable position to be in--” And that's where Adam stopped himself. It suddenly hit him mid-sentence, and now it was Adam’s turn to turn slightly red. He locked eyes with Blake and his eyes grew big. 

“I-” Adam tried to spit out, but his mouth was not letting anything else come out at that moment. He drew his eyes down, then back up at Blake. 

Shifting. Adam had moved around quite a lot, and he knew that Blake was able to notice even the tiniest movement. But then when Adam could not stop adjusting himself, he realized what Blake had been feeling, at what part Blake was feeling all of this movement at. Adam grew redder than Blake at that moment, and when Blake noticed, he actually started to chuckle. Adam looked up at Blake, and could not help joining in. In all of their laughter, they hadn't realized that the show had started back up. 

“Looks like our coaches are having a good time over there.” Adam and Blake suddenly heard Carson say. They both looked up and realized that they were once again on live television. “So, what is so funny over there boys?” Carson asked. 

Adam and Blake looked at each other, then Adam spoke up. 

“We have had an absolutely insane day today, Carson, but we have both still enjoyed every second of it.” Adam smiled wide as he looked over his shoulder at Blake. Blake then also smiled just as big and wrapped his arms around Adam’s waist, hugging him from behind. Adam’s arm was then able to return to its normal position and he sighed in relief. “Never let go of me, Blake.” 

Carson laughed. “Looks like the bromance is still as strong as ever.”


End file.
